


Max's Dream Journal - Camp Camp

by Graysin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, DAVID AND GWEN ARE LIKE HIS SUMMER PARENTS LMAO, Gen, MAX LIKES TO WRITE IN HIS JOURNAL, OH HES 16 BTW, oh btw max is emo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysin/pseuds/Graysin
Summary: Welcome! To the angsty life of a guy named Max. Yeah, that's me. I'm 16 and wanted a stupid journal to write all my feelings down (no it's not a diary, go fuck yourself AND NO IM NOT FUCKING EMO). I'm currently at summer camp which I've been going to since I was 10 because my parents don't give a fuck about me, but for some reason the workers here do. It's going to be fucking Diary of a Angsty kid here.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is basically just teenage Max's diary entries

Max begins to start writing in his journal in his tent.

**"Entry Uno.**

**When I woke up, I had my morning coffee and (hopefully David doesn't read this) had my morning cigarette. David and Gwen never really paid attention to our belongings. Oh yeah, Gwen and David are kinda like my summer parents. Nurf would share the cigs while Ered had the blunts, but for some reason her dads don't even know shes a huge ass stoner with the jobs they have. Neil is always complaining about me leaving the cigarettes lying around, but now I just hide them in his pillow case. Ugh David is calling us over to do some stupid activity, I'll write more later."**

He closes his  ~~diary~~ Journal and places it on his pillow. Max leaves his tent for the activities and we see Space Kid walk into Max's tent. He walks over to Max's bed and sees the book. He decides to grab it and read the first page. He gasps at the drug talk, but then he writes his own name.

**"SPACE KID IS SUPER COOL!! :)"**

Space Kid closes the book and puts it back on the pillow then leaves the tent.

Later on, Max comes back to his tent and he sits down on his bed with a pen in his hand. He opens the book and noticed the name. He groans and continues to write. 

**"Of course that fucker read my journal. Anyways, I'm thinking of stealing Ered's eyeliner because I've been listening to some cool ass bands lately and those guys wear those eyeliners so why can't I? Am I right? Well, I mean of course I'm right! I'm talking to my damn self! God. I hate myself. I'm running out of ideas to what to talk about. Maybe tomorrow I will write while listening to music? I mean that sounds pretty cool. I will listen to my chemical romance and cry about the black parade. If I show up to the mess hall with eyeliner, Gwen better not fucking say this is a phase. >:(" **

He closes his journal and puts it under his pillow. He got up and left his tent then went over to Space Kid's tent. He walked over to his bed and grabbed Space Kid's suit from the back. "Yeah, you're coming with me." he mumbled and started dragging him out of the tent as SK just kept asking where they were going. Max brought SK to David's cabin and walked over to David. "He.." he threw SK in front of David. "RUINED MY DREAM JOURNAL!" 

"I did not! Mr. Camp Counselor send him to the quartermaster and have him kicked out!" SK yelled back.

 

**_The end of Day 1 of Max's Dream Journal._ **

 


	2. Chapter 2 - Max is emo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of emo max

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to regret writing all of this, but honestly I'm thinking of having each journal entry be like a different Max phase SHDSA I also had to go back into my old emo phase just for this
> 
> AND PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS ALL KINDA A JOKE UNTIL WE GET TO AN ENTRY WHERE ITS SO FUCKING ANGSTY YOU'RE GONNA WISH I KEPT MAKING SHITPOSTING ENTRIES 
> 
>  
> 
> the video that inspired the "I'm not high scene" : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KG_AMMz4PQ

Max is laying down on his bed with his headphones on and his emo ass music playing. Earlier, he stole Ered's eyeliner and he did some shitty as job with his makeup. We see him with his pen in his hand and his journal right in front of him as he starts to write.

**"Day Dos,**

**Ugh I love Gerard Way so much like he is so genius. SO CARRY ON! WE WILL CARRY ON! Sorry, that was me just listening to the greatest song on this planet called Welcome to the Black Parade and if you don't even know that song then are you even living? Anyways.. I'M NOT AFRAID TO KEEP ON LIVING! I'M NOT AFRAID TO WALK THIS WORLD ALONE! Sorry, just jamming. Gwen better not say shit when I walk into the mess hall because I will yell at her. I don't even understand why people think this is a fucking phase because it's obviously not. I relate to this music and this music relates to me. I skipped this song to Bulletproof Love by Pierce the Veil now. Oh my god, I totally want to go smoke now and straighten my hair. I will be back later journal."**

Max closes his journal, took his headphones out, then he gets up; he stretches for a bit and left his tent after a few minutes. He walks into the forest to go to his secret spot where Ered and Nurf would go to for a little high session and sees the two already smoking a blunt. "Really.. couldn't wait for me, dicks?" he rolls his eyes and walks over to Nurf then grabs the blunt. "Sorry, Max." Ered chuckles and leans against the tree. "Let me do your eyeliner next time, emo." She looks at his eyes and smirks. "Shut up, Meredith." he mumbles. The teenagers continue to have their high session until they were pretty fucked up. 

Max, Ered, and Nurf walked back to the mess hall and they went their separate ways. Max is wearing his hoodie and he made sure to cover his face with the hood. He leans against the wall and was giggling to himself. David notices the giggling teen, so he walks over to him and placed his hand on his hip. "Max.. Look how high you are!" he sighs as Max looks up at David. "I am not high." he says then looks away. "Yes, you are." David walks closer to him and Max looks back at David. "I am not fucking high!" he points at David and David scoffs. "Can you tell the time?" he says as Max looks at the clock and nods. "yes.. I am not fucking high." 

Max was sent back to his tent, he was told to stay there for the rest of the day, and to take the eyeliner off. We see Max with his journal again and blasting his emo music while sniffling. 

**"I HATE THIS STUPID CAMP! DAVID IS A BITCH WHO CAN GO SUCK MY DICK BUT NOT IN THAT WAY YOU NASTY PERVERTS BECAUSE HE IS LIKE 30! DAVID TOLD ME TO TAKE OFF MY EYELINER AND I TOLD HIM TO GO FUCK HIMSELF BECAUSE THIS IS WHO I AM AND AND HE CAN'T STOP ME! I HATE YOU DAVID! I HATE YOU! TOMORROW HE BETTER NOT RUIN MY MOOD BEFORE I RAWR AT HIM >:^( " **

He finishes his journal by stabbing the page with his pen then throwing his journal on the floor and laying down on his bed with him screaming into the pillow.

Poor teenage angsty Max. This is truly a...

 

_Diary of an Angsty kid._


End file.
